In the Green
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When Peppermint Patty and Marcie invite Claudia caddying, they get more than they bargained for while Charlie Brown, Frieda, Lucy and Schroeder double date at the theater. (10:07 pm)
1. Chapter 1

Fan Episode: In the Green

**CHAPTER 1: CADDIES FOR HIRE**

It was a warm autumn morning and Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Claudia were at Ace's, talking about plans for the weekend. Claudia wanted to see a movie with Skylar, Marcie was booked with violin lessons and Peppermint Patty was going to be spending Saturday with her dad, Colleen, Yasmine and Polly.

"We've got to do something together this weekend," said Peppermint Patty with determination.

"Did you know that Ace's Country Club is looking for caddies for Mrs. Roberts, Mrs. Nelson and Mrs. Bartley?" asked Marcie.

"Mrs. Who?" Claudia questioned.

"Mrs. Nelson was a woman I caddied for years ago, Claude," Peppermint Patty said. "Marcie here caddied for Mrs. Bartley."

"Cool."

"Yeah, we got a dollar for the four holes we caddied for, but gave ten cents to the caddy master."

"What'd you do with the m-money?"

"I bought some candy and Marcie bought a golf ball."

"A golf ball?"

"I wanted to join the tour," explained Marcie with a giggle. "I don't think caddying for Mrs. Bartley would be that tricky either, sir. I've developed a backbone."

"That's great, Marcie, and stop calling me "Sir"!" Peppermint Patty replied.

"Developing a backbone IS a g-g-good idea, Marcie," added Claudia. "It helps when you're faced with a b-blockhead. Remember Floyd?"

"Don't remind me about him either." Marcie warned.

"That's a great idea. We can caddy for Mrs. Nelson, Mrs. Bartley and Mrs. Roberts, it'll be like old times, Marce," suggested Peppermint Patty. "I sure had great memories of caddying for Mrs. Nelson too."

"As long as I get anyone but Mrs. Bartley, I'm in. That golf bag sure is heavy."

"You're weird, Marcie."

"I w-wonder what everyone else is up to this weekend," noted Claudia. "I mean, maybe we can hang out with the others after c-c-caddying."

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Franco has other plans for Sunday and Franklin's got 4H club. Not to forget that Chuck, Frieda, Lucille and Schroeder are double dating at the movies." Peppermint Patty recalled.

"True," Marcie agreed. "Franklin does have the full schedule."

After finishing up their ice cream, the three girls decided to hang out at Peppermint Patty's house and gossip. All the way there, Peppermint Patty was recalling a caddying experience.

"So I decided to see what the other golfers were up to and then, when I turned back to see what Mrs. Nelson and Mrs. Bartley were arguing about, I saw Marcie stuck in the ball washer," Peppermint Patty recounted to Claudia as Marcie blushed. "She thought it was a shoe washer, Claude."

"Good grief," Claudia said in between laughter. "That's hilarious."

"You wouldn't be laughing if you fell from a ball washer," Marcie groaned. "Thanks for reminding me of that incident, sir."

"You're welcome," said Peppermint Patty. "She also told Mrs. Bartley not to throw a golf ball in the water hazard. Know why?"

"Why?" Claudia asked.

"We were caddies, Claude; not submarines." Peppermint Patty said, blinking. After all those years, she STILL didn't get the joke.

"Interesting." Claudia replied.

"Yeah, Claude. She even fell into a sand trap and thought someone forgot to close the door," laughed Peppermint Patty. "And when she quit caddying Mrs. Bartley, she demanded a dollar for the four holes she caddied for. And she doesn't take credit card."

Claudia and Peppermint Patty burst into laughter as Marcie hid her face with her hands in humiliation at the memories and said, "Laugh it up, sir."

Over at Charlie Brown's house, he and Frieda were talking about the kind of movie they should see on Sunday. "How about a Ray Raymondson movie?" chimed in Sally as she carried Wyatt in her arms.

"They're getting cliché, hun," sighed Frieda, turning to her boyfriend. "How about the movie about the boarding schoolboy that escapes in search of his long lost half-sister?"

"I don't know, Frieda. Lucy wants to see a romance movie and Schroeder wants something with music. I prefer films where the hero has a loyal sidekick." Charlie Brown said.

"Like a faithful dog?" thought Snoopy as Woodstock chirped in jealousy. "Yes, the dog can have a bird sidekick."

"Why don't we find a movie with all five elements? It can have adventure, family, romance, music and sidekicks," Frieda recalled. "How about the live action Lady and the Tramp?"

"Did Frieda Rich, a CAT LOVER, suggest a DOG MOVIE?!" gasped a shocked Sally as Wyatt giggled.

"Why not?" asked Charlie Brown and Frieda in unison as Snoopy gave Frieda a thumbs-up.

"This generation is driving me crazy! We're going to Michael's house now." and with that, Sally got Wyatt in his stroller and made her way to Michael's house.

"Be home soon, Sally." Charlie Brown called out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CADDYING AND CLAUDIA**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: RETURN OF MRS. NELSON AND MRS. BARTLEY**

Eventually, Sunday came along, and Peppermint Patty, Claudia and Marcie had made their way to the Ace Country Club. The three girls were assigned a woman almost instantly; Peppermint Patty got Mrs. Nelson again, Claudia got Mrs. Roberts and Marcie got Mrs. Bartley.

"She better not have that large blue golf bag again, sir." Marcie said.

"And if she does?" asked Claudia perkily.

"Then I resign."

The three girls instantly grabbed the golf bags assigned. Mrs. Nelson had her old red golf bag, Mrs. Roberts had a purple golf bag and Mrs. Bartley had a really large green golf bag.

"This is real swell, girls. We're caddying," Peppermint Patty declared, swinging Mrs. Nelson's golf bag on her shoulders. "What do you think, Marcie?"

"I think I broke all my vertebrae, sir." Marcie whimpered, with the golf bag on her back.

"Good grief," Claudia sighed. "What's with the golf bag, Mrs. B-Bartley?"

"The old one broke," said Mrs. Bartley, a very tall woman with fair skin, smoldering eyes and silky, fiery hair.

"Oh."

"So, you must be my caddy," smiled Mrs. Roberts. She had dark skin, brown eyes and frizzled black hair that could make Frieda and Cobra jealous.

"Yup. I'm Claudia," Claudia introduced herself. "I'm your caddy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Come on, troop," declared Peppermint Patty as she, Mrs. Bartley, Mrs. Nelson and Mrs. Roberts headed to the first hole. "We've got caddying to do."

"Go on without me, girls. I'm long, long gone. Tell my parents I loved them and that-," a melodramatic Marcie gasped for air as Claudia pushed the golf bag off of her. "Thanks, Claudia."

"Two w-words, Marcie: drama club." Claudia suggested.

"I'll think about it." Marcie said, grabbing each golf club and carrying it in her arms. "How's this, Mrs. Bartley? Mrs. Bartley? Where did she go, Claudia?"

"Come on. They're already at the first hole!" yelled Claudia restlessly.

"On it!" and with that, the two remaining girls made it to the first hole, just in time for Mrs. Roberts to ask for her driver.

"What's a driver?" asked Claudia to Peppermint Patty, out of breath.

"This club, Claude," Peppermint Patty replied, pointing at the driver in Mrs. Roberts' bag. "Hand it to her."

"Here you go." Claudia told Mrs. Roberts, handing her the driver.

"I'm on it, sir," Marcie explained, laying out the golf clubs and choosing Mrs. Bartley's putter. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thanks." Mrs. Bartley replied with a pat on the head.

"Please, Mrs. Bartley, no complements."

"She's weird, Mrs. Bartley," explained Peppermint Patty before realizing something. "Marcie, where's Mrs. Bartley's golf bag?"

"It was too big, sir. I had to abandon ship." Marcie replied, picking up the other golf clubs.

"You're NOT supposed to abandon it, Marcie!"

"No one told me beforehand, sir."

Defeated, Peppermint Patty headed back to where Mrs. Bartley's bag was and brought it back to the first hole. "Here, Marcie, put the clubs in it, but please keep this with you at all times."

"Are we playing for strokes again?" Marcie asked, reluctantly placing the clubs in the bag.

"Nope."

"Why would anyone play for a f-f-fatal condition?" Claudia said.

"Wow, Claude, and I thought Melanie was dumb. You just made her look like Stephen Hawking." Peppermint Patty groaned.

"Come on, we're going to the second hole," Mrs. Nelson signaled. She had long brown hair and blue eyes with a slightly gruff voice.

"Coming, Mrs. Nelson." Peppermint Patty declared as Marcie groaned.

"What bugs me, sir, is this is the first hole and I'm already out of breath," said Marcie. "I mean, come on, why can't Mrs. Bartley choose a smaller golf bag? In my opinion, you two are lucky."

"Thank you, Marcie."

"That wasn't a compliment, sir."

The three girls managed to reach the second hole after some negotiating between them. Peppermint Patty had decided to carry Mrs. Nelson's clubs in Mrs. Bartley's bag, which was everything but a pain in the back for the tomboy.

"Great compromise." Claudia praised as Mrs. Roberts hit a hole in one.

"Nice home run, Mrs. Roberts." Marcie cheered.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Claudia.

Groaning, Peppermint Patty decided to correct Marcie's blunder, "HOMERUNS are in BASEBALL, Marcie; HOLES IN ONE are in GOLF."

"Sorry, sir. She did a great job with the goal though, didn't she?" Marcie smiled.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHICKEN WINGS? I PREFER FISH AND CHIPS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HOLE THREE AND NO INCIDENTS…YET**

After the second hole, the three caddies and the women they caddied for all decided that lunch was a good idea while they recounted stories. Well, Mrs. Bartley and Mrs. Nelson were arguing over the score, and Mrs. Roberts was having none of it.

"So this other time, a golfer had brought a small dog on the course, it was really fuzzy too, Claude. Anyways, Marcie thought it was a divot and was replacing it," recounted Peppermint Patty over fish and chips. "She embarrassed me beyond endurance, Claude."

"A divot?" Claudia asked.

"Don't ask." Marcie sighed, barely touching her lunch.

"What's wrong?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"I don't know, Sir, maybe it's the fact that you embarrassed me by telling Claudia about our first time caddying or that you won't let me forget about the ball washer incident."

"What happened, exactly?" Claudia wondered.

"Well, I thought the ball washer was a shoe washer, so I stuck my foot in the ball washer, but I got a bit stuck."

Claudia instantly broke into laughter as Mrs. Roberts shrugged.

"It better not happen again though," Marcie declared. "Once was humiliating enough."

After lunch, the golf game continued with Mrs. Nelson hitting a hole in one and Peppermint Patty praising her by saying "Beautiful, Mrs. Nelson."

"I'm exhausted, Claudia," Marcie whispered. "Are you tired too?"

"Same here. Y-you don't think a nap will hurt, d-d-do you?" asked Claudia with a yawn.

"No, we just need to find somewhere hazard-free."

"Okay?" Claudia shrugged, following Marcie to a grassy patch by a water hazard. Unbeknown to them was that Peppermint Patty was following them.

"It's easy to get lost here, so be careful."

"Aye-aye."

"HEY LAZYBONESES! BACK TO CADDYING!" screamed Peppermint Patty.

"Aww man, sir." Marcie sighed.

"Well, we can't fight it," Claudia shrugged. "A n-nap will have to wait."

"Yeah."

"Besides, sleeping on the job is unethical."

"Do you think there'll be a seven inning stretch, sir?" Marcie wondered as Claudia and Peppermint Patty face palmed.

"Are you serious?" asked Claudia in annoyance.

"As a heart attack." Marcie replied with a yawn.

"Come on, girls," Peppermint Patty said, grabbing Marcie and Claudia by the arms. "We're gonna be caddying all day. There's no time for sleeping!"

"Unfortunately, she's right, Claudia." Marcie sighed.

"Do you think we can nap after the game?" cried Claudia in distress.

"Sure, Claudia. The walk home always tires Peppermint Patty and I out."

Three holes later and the caddies were still on a roll.

"See, Claude. This is how you caddy." Peppermint Patty explained.

"If you say so," Claudia said. "But which club is b-b-best for swatting away bees?"

"Bees?!" Peppermint Patty's hair stood up in shock as Claudia pointed to Marcie, swatting away some bees.

"Well those AREN'T monarch b-b-butterflies."

"Just our luck to rest under a tree with a beehive," Peppermint Patty groaned. "Use any type of club, Claude."

"Any type?" asked Claudia, grabbing the putter and using it to shoo away the bees, but to no avail.

"Okay, not any type," sighed Peppermint Patty, grabbing the driver. "Hold still, Marcie."

"I'm trying, sir; but a bee has landed on my nose," Marcie replied. "It really tickles."

"Relax, Marcie. I got stung on the butt before, a sting on the nose will probably hurt less."

"Not helping, sir."

"Ma'am, we have a bee problem," Claudia warned the golfers. "They really like us caddies."

"Good grief," Mrs. Roberts sighed. "Just swat the bees away."

"We're trying." Peppermint Patty replied bitterly.

Claudia sighed as she tried blowing away the bees, but that didn't work either. "Good grief."

At the Sparkyville movie theater, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Lucy and Schroeder were at the snack bar ordering a huge tub of buttered popcorn, four steaming pretzels, four sodas, chocolates and some sour candies. Red was handling the order and managed to talk the four kids into some frozen yogurt.

"Take notes: the way to a woman's heart is by her stomach, sweetie." Lucy explained to Schroeder.

"As long as we don't get food comas, I'll remember that." Schroeder said.

Frieda smiled as Red handed them the food ordered. Charlie Brown was paying when they all heard someone scream, "GET SECURITY! THERE'RE DOGS IN HERE!"

As expected, Snoopy, Andy, Olaf and Gracie were escaping an angry custodian, all four dogs were laughing happily all the while.

"Good grief." sighed Charlie Brown. He was gonna continue talking when Lucy cut him off.

"We know, blockhead. Why CAN'T you have a normal dog like everyone else? We know, we know." Lucy groaned in annoyance before regaining her calm again.

"Krissy told Claudia to bring Gracie along," Red chuckled. "Claudia's caddying today."

"Impressive. Snoopy used to play golf with me." Charlie Brown recalled.

"Then he became a World Famous Golfer," Schroeder sighed. "Dogs are incredible animals, Charlie Brown."

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLE NERD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE NERDS AND THE BEES**

"Good grief, Marcie. Only you could attract a swarm of bees," Peppermint Patty sighed as she swung her putter around maniacally.

"Sorry, sir." Marcie said.

Claudia shrugged as she walked off to the snack bar and order a sandwich, confusing everyone, including Peppermint Patty.

"What's with the sandwich, Claude?"

Claudia smiled as she opened the sandwich to reveal a honey sandwich. Almost instinctively, the bees went for the sandwich, except for one bee.

"She likes me, sir. Besides, we must save the bees." Marcie explained.

"You're environmentally weird, Marcie." Peppermint Patty bluntly said.

Groaning, Peppermint Patty decided to explain the elephant in the room, "A butterfly on my nose is one thing, but a bumble bee on your nose is a death wish waiting to happen."

"True, sir, but you know what they say: let it bee. HA! HA! HA!"

"Come on, girls!" Claudia signaled. "Hole 8, here we come!"

Back at home, Linus, Skylar and Eudora were all hanging out together in the Van Pelt's treehouse. Each were discussing what they had planned.

"I got my braces off yesterday," Skylar explained. "The headgear's coming off in a few weeks."

"Bravo, Skylar." Eudora saw Linus shake his hand.

"Thanks, mon ami."

"Not a problem."

"So, how's your sister?"

"Lucy's relieved that she and Schroeder don't have to make their romance long distance. She and the Serpent Sisters are also having fun together. Right now Lucy's seeing a movie with Schroeder, Frieda and Charlie Brown."

"Nice."

"What's Claudia up to?"

"She's caddying."

"Claudia plays golf?"

"No, Peppermint Patty dragged her into it."

"I thought so." Eudora's voice chimed in.

"Yeah," Skylar continued. "Claudia's always been the type of girl to follow me around when we were younger. She always saw me as a big brother, well, according to Krissy."

"But Krissy was wrong." Linus laughed.

"Indeed," Skylar said. "This one time, I was going to grab some pool toys from the basement and she followed me down there. She hates basements."

"She loves you though."

"True, my boy."

"Sacrificing something important for someone else is the hardest thing we ever do."

"Yeah. I remember when I moved here and began wondering how Claudia was. One summer day, I saw a real pretty chick walk towards my friend Cody and I."

"What happened next?"

"I introduced myself to the girl and she introduced herself to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She showed me her bracelet and I instantly remembered her."

"Was it Claudia?"

"Yeah. She remembered me when I changed the most."

"I never doubted it," Eudora shrugged. "Some people remember faces."

"Claudia sure remembers a face." Skylar blinked.

"Yeah. Maybe years from now, if fate allows, she could recognize Hans and Melanie from a sea of blondes." Linus added as the three kids laughed at the joke.

"Probably."

Eventually, Skylar decided to head home as Eudora and Linus waved bye to him before kissing.

"I love you, Linus." Eudora said.

"Me too." Linus said.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can't see anyone but you_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Are the stars out tonight_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I only have eyes for you dear_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_The moon may be high_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_I only have eyes for you_

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_You are here_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_And so am I_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

_Sha bop sha bop_

At the movie theater, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Frieda and Schroeder were exiting the theater and were discussing the movie.

"Why turn Lady and the Tramp into a live action movie?!" Lucy reasoned. "It's bad enough Mushu won't be in the live action Mulan!"

"It wasn't THAT BAD." Schroeder sighed.

"Mm hmm?" Frieda asked knowingly.

"I fell asleep halfway through the movie." Charlie Brown confessed with a bucket of popcorn on his head and soda splotches on his t-shirt. There was even a ring of chocolate on his mouth.

"We noticed." Lucy said, holding back laughter.

All the blockhead could ask was, "How?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: A LOST SOLE**

I Only Have Eyes for You written by Al Dubin and Harry Warren

© Peermusic Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner Chappell


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE BALL WASHER STRIKES BACK AND THE CRABBY GOLF PLAYER**

The ladies had just finished the 12th hole with a few small disagreements between Mrs. Nelson and Mrs. Bartley about strokes and the score. Eventually, Peppermint Patty and Claudia were walking around the grassy field, searching for their golfers' lost golf balls.

"I found it!" declared Peppermint Patty. "Whoops! I lost it again!"

"I feel like I heard that before," Marcie thought to herself, eyeing the ball washer and, without thinking, grabbed Mrs. Bartley's golf ball and went to clean it.

"Here it is, Mrs. Nelson. Now hit it ASAP!" the tomboy's voice explained as the golf ball landed a few feet away from the hole. "Beautiful shot, Mrs. Nelson!"

"Over here, Mrs. Roberts," Claudia signaled with a whistle.

Beaming, Peppermint Patty was returning to pick up Mrs. Nelson's golf bag when she spotted Marcie with her foot caught in the ball washer and a golf ball in her hand.

Well, Peppermint Patty didn't find her; actually, she heard someone scream, "YIPE!" and instantly knew who was yipe-ing.

"Everywhere we go, Marcie, you embarrass me!" Peppermint Patty sighed as she climbed onto the ball washer. Claudia, unfortunately, managed to see her two best friends fooling around with a ball washer.

"You two sure know how to embarrass a girl," Claudia groaned in disbelief. "People are l-l-looking at us."

Peppermint Patty looked over at a group of six golfers and their hunchbacked caddies before turning back to a red-faced Claudia and said, "I'm fully aware, Claude."

"So what's the holdup?" an impatient Claudia said.

"Marcie's shoe is caught in the ball washer again."

"I kind of got the memo."

"I'm trying to reach the shoe, but it's really stuck."

"This is embarrassing, sir." Marcie sighed, trying to yank her foot out of the ball washer. "What if anyone we know is looking?"

"I see Ox," Claudia chimed in as the other two girls' eyes widened. "His height gave it aw-way. And he's p-p-probably with Patty too on a date."

"Not helping!" Peppermint Patty said. "We need real help, not a watchdog."

"What do I do?" asked Claudia.

"Just pull."

"Grab my arm, Claudia," Marcie explained. "I don't bite."

"Okay," Claudia gulped, grabbing her friend's arm. "I'll t-try to pull."

Somewhere nearby on the field, Rattler and Thibault were playing some friendly golf together with Dominick and Cobra. So far, Thibault was winning.

"I see my Tee-Wee's good at other sports that aren't baseball." Rattler smiled.

"Dominick's not that bad either." Cobra added.

Both boys blushed at the compliments and, in unison, said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Cobra flirted with Dominick as they all made their way to the next hole, spotting Ox in the distance and, oddly, Peppermint Patty atop a ball washer.

"Is she insane?" asked Rattler.

"Maybe." Dominick shrugged.

"Maybe the ball got stuck." Thibault suggested.

"I'M PULLING!" Claudia's voice yelled.

"What in the name of Sparky Schulz?" questioned Cobra.

"I have no clue." Dominick said.

"Maybe Claudia's hair got snagged on something." Thibault said.

"Like what? A tee?"

"Or the crank on the ball washer."

"Let's find out." Cobra said.

"Okay." Rattler agreed as they headed to the 12th hole, unprepared for the sight at hand.

"Oh fudge," Claudia groaned. "J-just when it c-c-couldn't get more embarrassing."

"What happened?" Dominick gasped.

"Funny story," Marcie began. "I was trying to clean the golf ball for Mrs. Bartley, but my foot got caught in the ball washer instead and I'm stuck."

"Sounds like a page from Chuck's old book if you asked me." Peppermint Patty added.

"THE SUN IS TOO BRIGHT!" a girl with brown hair cried. "THE GOLF CLUBS ARE TOO HEAVY! NOW IT'S TOO DARK! THIS CLUB IS LIGHT!"

"Sounds like Crybaby Boobie's taking a break from tennis," shrugged Peppermint Patty.

"Doesn't she know golf's a QUIET GAME?" Cobra said.

"I pulled all I could." Claudia sighed.

"How do you break one of these things?" asked Dominick.

"I'm sure Holly will find out." Thibault said as Rattler examined the ball washer and began turning the crank.

While the drama was going on, Cobra shrugged and said, "They don't make ball washers like they used to. In the olden days, you could free a ball hassle free, the same went for freeing a friend's arm."

"They don't teach the ropes for this kind of first aid." Thibault sighed.

"Slip your foot out of your shoe," Claudia suggested. "It worked b-before."

"This is harder than it looks." Marcie winced.

"Just try."

"We're gonna be here all day." Peppermint Patty groaned.

Furious, Rattler kicked at the pole securing the ball washer in place and said, "Stupid golf game! Why have ball washers in the first place?"

"Ball washers are for **golf balls ****only**," Thibault said. "Ball washers aren't for getting your foot caught in."

"Obvious." Peppermint Patty and Marcie sighed.

"If we don't w-want to get the paramedics involved, he's got an idea," Claudia recalled as the World Famous Golfer walked towards them and kicked at the ball washer multiple times.

"Here's the World Famous Golfer, back from a stressful day on the course," Peppermint Patty narrated. "Most golfers take their anger out on their bags; he takes his out on the ball washers."

"Wow, he's good at kicking." Dominick noted.

"And he's got a good swing too!" Peppermint Patty agreed as the World Famous Golfer gave the washer one more kick, freeing Marcie.

The World Famous Golfer breathed a sigh of relief and thought to himself, "She's finally free."

"Thanks, boy." Marcie smiled as the World Famous Golfer kissed her on the nose.

"Well that was eventful," Rattler shrugged. "We're heading back to our own game now."

"Bye." Peppermint Patty waved.

"Not a word of this to anyone else though!" Marcie warned.

"Got it." Thibault called back.

"You embarrass me time after time, but this one took the cake!" said a spent Peppermint Patty.

"I was trying to wash the BALL, sir." Marcie reminded as her best friend's jaw dropped. Analyzing this case of confusion wasn't worth anything.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL SCORE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: PAR FOR THE COURSE**

It was the 16th hole and Peppermint Patty was narrating the fight Mrs. Bartley and Mrs. Nelson were currently in to Claudia, who had pulled out a bag of popcorn she got at the concession stand.

"Look, Claude! Mrs. Bartley's stomping on Mrs. Nelson's feet with her golf shoes!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty.

"Ooh, Mrs. N-Nelson's climbing a tree!" Claudia wowed in awe, eating the popcorn.

"She's climbing the tree to get away from Mrs. Bartley."

"YIPE!" Marcie shrieked. "She climbed the tree to jump on Mrs. Bartley's head!"

"Well?" Claudia asked. "All in f-favor of quitting?"

"AYE!"

"A unanimous vote. It's settled. We'll take four dollars for the 16 holes we caddied for." Peppermint Patty demanded to Mrs. Roberts.

"And we don't take credit card," Marcie added. "I don't take checks either."

"You're weird, Marcie." Claudia groaned, helping her friend up from the grass.

"Understatement." Peppermint Patty chuckled as she was handed $12 in dimes. "Here, we all will give the caddy master 10 cents, no ifs or buts."

"Okay?"

The three girls eventually made their way home, $3.90 each. They were heading into Claudia's house only to see Skylar, Franco and Franklin hanging out together and playing a multiplayer videogame together.

"We're home!" Peppermint Patty declared.

"Freundin!" Franco exclaimed happily, turning off his console to hug his girlfriend, followed by Franklin and Skylar with their respective girlfriends.

"How was golf?" asked Skylar.

"Great. We made $3.90." Claudia said.

"Yeah. And we met up with Rattler, Cobra and their boyfriends." Peppermint Patty said.

"What happened to your foot?" Franklin asked, noticing Marcie's unusual limp.

"I…tripped on a tree root?" Marcie fibbed.

Franklin raised a suspicious eyebrow before shrugging it off and said, "Sure, Marcie, if you say so."

"Why would I lie to you, Frankie?"

"No reason."

The three girls shrugged as they were invited to hang out on the couch. Skylar eagerly said, "We're almost done the video game. Then we'll talk more about golf."

"Okay!" Claudia gleefully said as Franklin grabbed his girlfriend an icepack.

"Good grief." Peppermint Patty sighed to herself. "Marcie, your boyfriend's the next nurse Florence Nightingale."

"I don't mind, sir. Remember when Hans and I spent all day reading about the six Bunny-Wunnies?" Marcie said with a shrug.

"Seeing you two reading together was disturbing."

Claudia giggled, thankful she didn't live in the neighborhood until the Tuesday after the infamous Fall Carnival before saying, "Y-you know, we should caddy again, sometime."

"NO WAY!" Peppermint Patty and Marcie denied in unison.

"Y-you're weird, girls."

At Charlie Brown's house, he and Frieda were discussing the movie when Sally, carrying Wyatt in her arms, walked towards them in disgust.

"Big brother, your turn to change his diaper." Sally explained, handing Charlie Brown the baby.

"Good grief," gagged Charlie Brown before sighing. "I almost forgot how much trouble you were at his age, Sally."

"Was not." Sally hissed before heading back to her room.

"Good grief," Frieda agreed, pinching her nose. "Sally really hates doing dirty work."

"That's an understatement, sweetie," Charlie Brown replied before smiling. "But I still love my little sister and baby brother unconditionally."

A few days later, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Claudia and Skylar had met up at Ace's, discussing what they've been up to. Franklin and Marcie would join them later.

"W-we caddied," Claudia said happily. "See? I made $3.90."

"Sweet." Frieda smiled.

"Don't let Lucy find out though," Charlie Brown joked. "Or she'll have dollar signs in her eyes for weeks."

"Good grief," Skylar laughed. "That's priceless. Get it?"

Peppermint Patty and Franco burst into laughter at Skylar's lame joke before seeing Franklin and Marcie walk towards them.

"Hi guys," Franklin waved. "Sorry if we're late, but we made a quick stop at the library."

"Hey guys," Peppermint Patty waved back. "Pull up a chair, you two."

"Okay."

Marcie sighed, limping with a crutch. Frieda took notice and wanted to say something. All Peppermint Patty could say was, "Marcie here isn't the best at keeping from getting injured on the golf course."

"Not even asking." Charlie Brown decided.

"She tripped on a 'tree root'." Skylar said.

"A tree root?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah, I definitely didn't fall down from a ball washer." Marcie chuckled nervously.

"That's gotta hurt." Charlie Brown cringed at the thought of falling from a ball washer, not even questioning what she said.

"On another note, we're gonna caddy the ladies again in the spring." Peppermint Patty declared.

"Oh joy." Marcie sighed.

"Yeah. W-we'll have more golf memories to laugh at w-w-when we're grey and old." Claudia smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
